


囚笼

by Layladida



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida
Summary: 一个短打小甜饼
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	囚笼

威尔觉得自己大概是被困住了。

不是显而易见的身陷囹圄那种被困，而是在他本该去拥抱期待已久的新生活时，自己精神世界的齿轮却卡在了过往的某一处动弹不得。

比如每当夜幕降临，恐惧就会躲进黑暗的角落里生长出尖利的爪，以至于威尔的潜意识不得不随时保持高度警惕，以防某个长着鹿角的家伙从门后、床下或者其他别的什么地方突然出现。

他用了几个月甚至更多的的时间才真正相信凶猛的野兽确确实实被关进了笼子，没法再出来吃人了。自从汉尼拔的庭审结束之后威尔就再也没有听过关于他的消息。人们对于切萨皮克开膛手的恐惧和愤怒似乎也已经随着时间渐渐淡去，就连新闻媒体也早就将镜头对准了其他能够吸引公众视线的事件。

杰克很久没给威尔打过电话了。威尔离开了FBI之后曾经的人好像都不约而同地选择不去打扰他，他甚至没有必要查看自己的邮箱或信箱。这对威尔来说是件好事，可是他仍然每天都要检查一下是否有新的消息，关于汉尼拔的消息。他不想承认有种近似于期待的东西在他身体里叫嚣着，以至于当杰克破天荒地打来电话时，威尔几乎立刻就接听了。

结果只是约他出来喝一杯而已。

上帝啊，我到底怎么了？威尔想。

威尔给自己点了杯威士忌，他已经好久没碰过酒精了。这场对话无疑是从 '你最近过得怎么样' 展开的。

“还不错。”威尔说，可他们都知道这不是真的，杰克觉得威尔看起来比之前的任何时候都要更加憔悴，就好像有某种侵蚀灵魂的怪物寄生在他身上一样。

然后他们开始谈论近期的球赛或者遇到的女人，所谓谈论基本上是杰克在说，威尔时不时礼貌地回应几句。这感觉很奇怪，他觉得自己根本不该来赴杰克的约，因为他们根本就是在刻意回避某个话题。直到一个小时后俩人几乎没什么可聊的了。

“所以……他现在怎么样？”

很好，终于说了出来。即使威尔现在非常想抽自己一巴掌。

威尔喝了一口酒，试图做些什么来避免和杰克的眼神接触以防杰克从他眼睛里看出什么不好的端倪。

而杰克当然知道威尔说的那个'他'是谁，可是他没有想到威尔会主动问起汉尼拔的情况，毕竟那个混蛋差一点就把威尔给彻底毁了，但在某种无法用眼睛看到的程度上，汉尼拔的确这么做了。从前的威尔已经支离破碎无法修复，就像他额头上的那道长长的疤痕一样。

“他还活着并且老老实实呆在牢里。”杰克不确定这是不是威尔想听到的，但他现在根本无法确定威尔是否希望汉尼拔死去，毕竟威尔曾经亲口说过他想和汉尼拔一起离开，虽然他并没有这么做，可是光是这个念头就足以让杰克认识到人性的复杂程度。

当然汉尼拔在见到威尔第一面的时候就感受到了这一点，他把他当做同类想要去改造他，想要成为弗兰肯斯坦。而杰克，还有其他人，曾亲手将威尔推进恶魔的怀里。杰克觉得自己欠威尔的实在太多了，所以他想要尽可能弥补这一切。

威尔仰头喝光了剩下的酒。

他真的很累了。

___________

今天威尔决定不再去想那些过去的烂事。

他从很正常的梦里醒来，这是个新生活开始的好兆头。洗漱，吃早饭，他做了煎蛋和面包片，面包和蛋都没有糊。莫莉要去上班，沃特要去上学，一如往常威尔和莫莉吻别，然后出去遛他那群精力充沛的狗狗们。接下来的一整天他都在专心修那些坏掉的发动机。一些奇怪的联想被屏蔽掉了，威尔不给它们任何钻进自己脑子的机会。

直到晚上他泡在浴缸里盯着天花板上的水珠出神的片刻，他的新生活结束了，从那些闪着光的水珠里他瞥见了汉尼拔的眼睛，带着敏锐而残忍的目光紧紧盯着他的一举一动。很好，他大概超过十二个小时没有想起汉尼拔了，是个不错的突破。

操。威尔抬起手揉了揉脸。他不知道自己到底在干什么。他觉得的脑子就像感染了病毒的计算机需要拆掉重新安装，某种意义上来说，汉尼拔差点就这么做了。可笑的是，威尔现在已经对汉尼拔的所作所为没那么生气了，即使所有那些伤害在他身上都留下了不可消除的疤痕。

他的共情让他比常人对疼痛更加敏感，无论是生理上还是心理上的疼痛大脑都会时不时拿出来温习一下。痛感是最真实、也是最难以磨灭的。

这就是汉尼拔留给他的东西，回忆的折磨、无休止的疼痛和没日没夜行走于神经之上的恐惧。其实威尔也不清楚自己的焦虑和惊恐来自何处，并非汉尼拔本身，因为威尔并不害怕他，即便是那晚浑身是血的汉尼拔用刀子划开他，作为野兽最原始的本性终于冲破那张精心缝制的人皮，他感受到的也不是恐惧，而是背叛以及背叛带来的苦果。

汉尼拔给威尔带来的安全感就像可卡因那样令人沦陷。对于汉尼拔被捕这件事情对于公众来说其实很容易接受，毕竟无论是小说还是现实中都不乏外表看似衣冠楚楚实则是隐蔽于世间的恶魔。但对于威尔来说，那个被困笼中的人曾经拥有自己的全部信任，所以他有时候看着汉尼拔依然没法相信眼前这个曾经的好医生，他的朋友，就是那个背负着无数条人命的开膛手。

有时候，威尔看着自己现在安逸的生活，看着他爱的人，心中总会生出一种奇怪的念头，好像这一切都不过是虚无缥缈的幻象，最终他会在某天突然醒来，发现自己依然在那间熟悉的诊室里，而汉尼拔还像从前一样坐在他对面。

莫莉总有一天会离开他的。某个失眠的夜晚威尔躺在床上看着已经熟睡的妻子这样想到。他爱莫莉吗？是的。可自己到底有多少是为了逃避而选择了结婚，大概有三成，或者更多。威尔开始责备自己的自私，在自己还没有驱散过往的乌云就选择开始一段新的生活，这对莫莉是不公平的，她没有义务去忍受一个无法给予她足够安全感的伴侣。

威尔觉得自己就像是一条被网缠住的鱼，拼尽全力挣扎也无法逃脱。奇怪的是，在狱中度过的那段难熬的时间并没有让他产生这种想法，他甚至觉得那是他离汉尼拔最近的一段时间。汉尼拔剥夺了他的一切，但这让他反而更加沉浸在他们之间的游戏之中。

他们说汉尼拔认输了。

可是只有威尔知道实际上最大的受益者一直都是汉尼拔。

————————  
“我需要见他。”

威尔也许命中注定要和汉尼拔再次相见。

三年时间说长不长说短不短，却足以让威尔对生活产生久违的期待，人们说时间可以治愈一切，威尔几乎就快要相信了，可是下一秒会发生什么谁都没法预料。威尔敢说自己一点都不期待杰克的到来，可他还是端上了一杯热茶。看着杰克递给他的照片，他知道自己没法拒绝，很显然汉尼拔也知道。

那个混蛋的字还是那么漂亮。威尔把汉尼拔给他的信丢进火炉里的时候这么想着。这分明就是一张充满反语的邀请函，威尔在上面读出了汉尼拔的孤独。

再次踏进那栋建筑并没有威尔想象的那么困难。警卫领着他穿过那些熟悉的走廊，通过一道道厚重的门，好像他正在逐渐深入充斥着罪恶的地狱。

关着汉尼拔的地方就在威尔眼前的这道门后，这次警卫没有走在他前面，似乎在给他一些时间做心理建设。但威尔不需要，他是为汉尼拔来的，只有在这里威尔才能把原来的自己找回来，那部分跟汉尼拔一起被关在笼子后面的自己。

他推开那扇门，尽可能控制自己发抖的手。

承认吧，你想见他。威尔的大脑正在叫嚣着，这是他这么多年来第一次如此强烈地感受到深藏已久的情感毫无保留地迸发而出。他想要大叫着让那些声音安静下来，它们疯狂地嘶吼着斩断了所有思维中的逻辑链，令他险些丧失了维持秩序的理智。如果他真这么做了，也许就永远也没法从这里出去了。

在看到汉尼拔的那一刻，周遭一切声音和运动都戛然而止。

  
—————————  
汉尼拔一直都清楚自己在做什么。

只是事情不总是朝着他预料的方向发展罢了。

他没有想到自己有朝一日也会落入由骗局织成的网中，但他不恨威尔，他亲手献给了他的羔羊应有的惩罚；他没有想到所谓爱真的会让所有选择变得的盲目且毫无逻辑，但那的确是个无法反驳的理由；他也没有想到威尔会向他告别，当威尔明明可以轻而易举地将他困进牢笼之中的时候。

汉尼拔走出威尔的房子，但是他没有离开。

他绕道房子后面透过窗子观察他的男孩，看着他保持着最初的姿势坐在床上许久也不动一下，汉尼拔不禁猜想威尔此刻在想些什么，可他柔软的头发，他的眼睛都如同新生的羔羊一样美好，汉尼拔不想错过威尔每个细微的动作。他曾无数次将威尔描绘在纸上，对他来说威尔就是无与伦比的艺术品，世间所有矛盾的结合，脆弱又坚韧，乱糟糟却令人沉迷。然后，他看到一滴泪水从威尔漂亮的眼睛里滴落，但它很快便被拭去，就好像威尔刻意不让悲伤留下痕迹那样，就好像威尔知道汉尼拔在窗外看着他一样。威尔他在哭。

平生第一次，汉尼拔为自己对威尔做的事感到后悔。也许威尔再次欺骗了他，可他不该尝试就这么杀了威尔，用这种残忍至极的手段。威尔不该被这么对待，他没有做错什么，只是他们站在不同的道德观上看待同一件事。

这时一个让汉尼拔自己都感到惊讶的想法浮现在他脑子里。

\----------

事情就是这样，所有人都认为令人闻风丧胆的切萨皮克开膛手终于投降了，但只有威尔明白汉尼拔那番话的意义所在。

食人魔爱上了他。

\----------

汉尼拔灵敏的嗅觉总能轻易捕捉到空气中某些细微的变化，比如他在威尔进门之前就已经闻到了他身上久违的熟悉气息，一种夹杂着松木、草地和阳光的独特气息，以及一如既往没什么品味的须后水。但是已经过去了三年，有些东西已经悄然改变，比如威尔无名指上刺眼的的戒指。

没人告诉他威尔已经结婚了。

但汉尼拔很庆幸威尔的婚姻并没有令他们之间的关系改变很多，威尔依然需要他的帮助，正如多年前牢笼里那个向他哭诉的无助的男孩，即便那些话半真半假汉尼拔也愿意选择相信真实的一半。

现在威尔就站在他面前，曾经的焦虑和不安的味道已然不见了踪影，取而代之的是更加稳重且充满信心的威尔。汉尼拔倒是很容易就接受了这种改变，但他不确定威尔是否能够重新接纳三年前的世界，这就意味着他必须要挖出那些深埋起来的回忆，把好不容易重塑的生活抛在脑后，再一次品尝共情带给他的痛苦。

三年的牢狱生活并不好受。自由一直都是汉尼拔最为珍视的东西，直到他发觉这一次自由的代价是威尔之后，他甘愿放弃了自由，沦为报社赚钱的工具、人们茶余饭后的谈资。如并非陷入爱的牵绊，世上没有任何一个人会放弃自由的甜美。他只是想让威尔知道他在哪里。

汉尼拔给了威尔三年时间，但是他没有想到威尔真的会去结婚。

对此他必须做点什么。

那些小伎俩虽然残忍但对威尔来说却十分奏效。如果可以另觅他法，汉尼拔不会选择继续伤害威尔，可是这间牢房限制了他的行动，所以他没有别的选择，只能利用手边一切可以利用的东西来重新得到威尔。

他再次成功占据了威尔的生活，就好像威尔本就属于他，就好像这三年真的只是一场幻境，风吹雾散，一切都将回到原点。没被揭露的秘密和无法吐露的感情经历了时间的沉淀没有被遗忘，反而变得愈发清晰明了。

疼痛，愤怒。多么令人熟悉，汉尼拔总是能够轻而易举地刺痛威尔心中最毫无防备的地方，不带悔意，毫不犹豫。

然后该发生的就都发生了。

悬崖，血液，杀戮，大海，月光。

威尔怀念触碰汉尼拔的感觉，就像是他在拥抱自己的梦魔的同时也在杀死它；就像是同一部分自己的和解；就像是他无声地回应了汉尼拔的爱意。

当威尔在悬崖上拥抱汉尼拔的时候，他知道，他们俩都已经走出了这么多年来为彼此精心设计的囚笼。

汉尼拔用手臂紧紧环着他的威尔，近乎贪婪地回应着他的拥抱。没有对于死亡的恐惧，更多的是满足，就算是这样死去的话，也好。

这一次，汉尼拔任由威尔将他们带下悬崖。

这是重获自由的唯一办法。

  
  
  
  


\---------------------

这不对，他们应该已经死了。威尔醒来之后发现汉尼拔已经为他缝合好了身上的伤口，麻药的效力已经过去了，脸颊处传来的阵阵疼痛威尔没有办法忽视。

按照威尔的计划，他们应该已经死了。

“很不幸，我们还活着。”威尔顺着声音传来的方向轻轻转过头，尽量不去牵扯到脸颊的伤口。汉尼拔正坐在灯下的椅子里为自己处理枪伤，威尔看到汉尼拔额头上冒出的大滴大滴的汗珠正顺着他的脸淌下来，那一定很疼。威尔想去帮他，可是他模糊的意识无法支撑他坐起来。

空气中是海水，还有血液的味道。

__________

威尔醒来。

汉尼拔躺在他身边安静地睡着。

那段场景总是不停出现在他梦里。

自从红龙的事结束之后他便向现实妥协了，他意识到自己可以永远无法真正离开汉尼拔，于是他决定放任自己沉沦下去，跟着汉尼拔一起离开，就像他多年前那个晚上本该做的。

有时候威尔不禁会想象如果那天晚上汉尼拔带着他和阿比盖尔一起离开的话，会发生什么。也许杰克会抓到他们，也许他们会躲到世界上某个角落永远都不会被发现，但也许汉尼拔某天会趁他睡着的时候杀了他也说不定。

但是没人会预知未来不是吗。

威尔已经习惯了自己脸颊上的疤痕，正如他已经习惯了每天早上伴着咖啡和食物的香气从梦中醒来；习惯了从汉尼拔的画本上找到无数张自己的肖像，不知道从什么时候开始汉尼拔不再把他的脑袋往某些神话人物身上安，而是单纯热衷于描绘属于威尔的每一部分，每个神情，每个动作；他也习惯了汉尼拔喜欢在他们俩上床时让威尔看着他的眼睛的小怪癖。

他们之间的第一个吻发生在坠崖之后不久，那时他们刚刚尝到重获新生的甜头。即使一天中几乎有百分之八十的时间都是在车里度过的，但汉尼拔还是带着威尔去了很多他很早之前就想带他去的地方。这让威尔觉得汉尼拔就像一个热衷于展示自己秘密基地的小孩子，但他不得不承认自己确实乐在其中。

那个海滩威尔记不住名字了，但那是个很美的地方，沙滩细腻，海浪温柔，是个为他们记忆中的大海正名的好地方。

“有人对你说过你的眼睛很漂亮吗，Will?”威尔沉醉于那些美好的星星，汉尼拔却沉醉于威尔的眼睛，他从那双眼睛里面看见了比星空更加迷人的东西。

还好这是晚上，汉尼拔看不到威尔涨红的脸。

“去你的，Hannibal。”威尔小声嘟囔了一句。自从他俩开始每天二十五小时腻在一起之后，汉尼拔对他的赞美就越来越频繁了。这是他今天第三次发现汉尼拔毫无避讳地盯着他看，也许从很久之前汉尼拔就开始这么做了，只是不像现在这么放肆。威尔最后还是默许了。

“注意用词，我亲爱的Will。”汉尼拔的语气没有埋怨，有的只是爱人之间的调侃和宠溺。他伸出手调皮地拨弄着威尔后脑勺的发卷，然后顺便环上他的肩膀将他向自己这边拉近。

威尔现在没心情看海了。

“我想我还会做一些更出格的事情。”威尔说到。

他看向汉尼拔的眼睛，在对方还没有反应过来的时候，威尔吻上了他的嘴唇。

威尔的唇就像看起来那样柔软，这是汉尼拔的第一反应。

接下来，汉尼拔捧起威尔的脸给了他一个缠绵却带着些侵略性的深吻，威尔觉得好像有一团滚烫的火焰包裹了他的全身，燎着了他们身边的空气。这个吻很棒，它几乎让威尔忘记了该怎么去呼吸，直到汉尼拔不舍地离开威尔的嘴唇威尔的肺部才再次得以重新获得氧气的滋润。汉尼拔把威尔抱进怀里，细细亲吻威尔的每一寸皮肤，从额头到眉梢再到脸颊无法忽视的伤痕，也许是威尔瘦了的原因，他感到威尔抱起来是这么小，这么柔软，真的就像一只小羊羔一样，一只危险的小羊羔。和之前的几次拥抱不同，这是他们之间第一次没有血腥味儿的拥抱。

“鉴于我们以后可能会经常干这个，我得找个理由让你刮掉胡子。”汉尼拔的嘴唇擦过威尔的耳垂，他吐字的气息让威尔的耳朵很痒。

“想都别想。”

“好吧。”

“我爱你。”汉尼拔说。

“我知道。现在闭嘴，再抱我一会儿。”威尔回答。


End file.
